


the glow of the cities below lead us back (to the places that we never should have left)

by torodokidoki



Category: Defenders of Tomorrow, Leakira, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Defenders of tomorrow - Freeform, First Meetings, Leakira au, M/M, That One Twitter AU That Took Over Klance, leakira - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torodokidoki/pseuds/torodokidoki
Summary: There was a figure sitting on a sleek red motorbike, shiny as if it had been newly bought. The stranger had a black helmet on, so he couldn't make out his face. He were wearing a red jacket over a black shirt with skin-tight black jeans and red boots. Goggles were dangling from his neck.The Galran soldiers were dead, bullet holes in their chests from the stranger's laser gun that was currently pointed at him."Whoa, hey, hey. hey!" He yelled, getting up and holding his hands up in surrender. "I swear I'm not Galra!"Or a Leakira AU where they first met





	the glow of the cities below lead us back (to the places that we never should have left)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I really love the Leakira AU and I noticed there aren't a lot of fanfics of it so far so here's my half-assed contribution lmao. Enjoy!

Leandro could have been anywhere else.

He could have been eating his mother's amazing home cooking, listening to the ocean waves outside the window. He could have played Monsters and Mana with his niece and nephew, giggling and clambering into his lap as he read all the silly scenarios. 

He could have been anywhere else. But here he was, in a damp alley, held against the wall with laser guns pointed to his head. 

A Galran soldier kicked the back of his knees, forcing him to kneel down on a puddle. Leandro cringed internally. 

He was so fucked. 

"Commander, I have a rogue human here who was trying to steal from the market. Should I bring him in?" He heard the soldier ask on his communicator. 

A brief pause. 

"Understood."

Leandro heard the laser guns being turned on. He shut his eyes tight, thinking that he was back home, the small beach house in Cuba. He was in his room, thinking about going to space and scanning out his window for stars and meteors. It was life before the Galra came. 

He remember his family. Oh, how he wished he cab see them. One last time. 

He took a deep inhale. 

It might be his last. 

Until he heard the revving of a motorbike. 

"Who's there?!" 

Screams rang out from the Galra as he heard sounds of lasers being fired and he heard the guns clatter on the ground. 

He opened his eyes, and looked behind him. 

There was a figure sitting on a sleek red motorbike, shiny as if it had been newly bought. The stranger had a black helmet on, so he couldn't make out his face. He were wearing a red jacket over a black shirt with skin-tight black jeans and red boots. Goggles were dangling from his neck. 

The Galran soldiers were dead, bullet holes in their chests from the stranger's laser gun that was currently pointed at him. 

"Whoa, hey, hey. hey!" He yelled, getting up and holding his hands up in surrender. "I swear I'm not Galra!" He told him. The stranger tilted his head curiously. He looked over to the dead bodies and back at Leandro. He put his pistol back, much to Leandro's relief. 

Suddenly, they heard a siren alarm in the distance. Seemed the Galran soldier managed to call reinforcements.

Leandro heard the stranger mutter a quiet, "Shit," and he revved his motorbike. He turned it around to the exit of the alley.

He motioned to the back of the bike.

"Get on. If you want to live, come with me," he ordered him. 

"Wait, how am I supposed to know that you're not one of them?" Leandro asked, pointing to the body. The stranger sighed. He pulled up the visor of his face and Leandro let out an audible gasp. 

Violet eyes covered with long black hair that seemed to contrast with his pale skin. The scar on his right cheek seemed to give him a more mysterious aura. An enigma. 

Fuck, he's hot. 

"My name is Akira. I'm a resistance fighter. Does that answer your question?" He told him. He looked behind him. Galran drones were gaining on them, ready to shoot. He looked over to Leandro. "Get on, now!" 

Leandro had no choice. The man saved his life after all. 

What was he gonna do? Say no?

Leandro ran over to him and swung his leg over the other side. 

It was at this moment that it dawned on Leandro that he had never ridden a bike before.

"Hang on tight," Akira told him, before speeding off. Leandro yelped and grasped onto his waist. 

That was the first time Leandro met Akira.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably add another part idk


End file.
